Smooth Criminal
by adrenaline04
Summary: Swearing and a possible murder, just to warn you (inconclusive ending). Songfic to Alien Ant Farm's version of the song. Please read.


Author's note: We do not own Digimon, the song Smooth Criminal. Or anything else for that matter -_- 

Matt struck a test chord on his guitar and counted off in a whisper, away from the microphone, away from the screaming waves of fans. "One, two, three, four."

The base came in pulses, loud, filled with addicting intensity. 

Sora was sitting at her kitchen table. 

__

As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo

A thud just outside her window resounded through the wall. She lifted her head slowly to see the door opening. 

  
_He came into her apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable_

The eyes of the unknown man locked on Sora's, piercing through the shadow of his face. His drawing of a single breath filled her with alarm, an instant feeling of dire terror.

__

  
So she ran into the bedroom

The feeling of dread made her heart pound in her chest, sending awful tremors through her body. She stumbled out of her chair, knocking it to the floor. The sound of heavy breathing followed her as she fled down the dim hall. To the bedroom she ran, backing herself up against the wall to watch the doom approaching. Not the slightest scream could escape her throat.

__

  
She was struck down  
It was her doom

  
_Annie, are you OK  
you OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
You OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie_

Tai looked up from his cigarette to the balcony windows of the apartment complex across from him. The light in the room silouhetted the figure inside, which he knew to be his friend Sora's. He flicked his cigarette ash down into the street below, watching it spiral gently downward.

The placid air was decimated by a desperate scream that echoed in the pit of his stomach.

It was cut short. 

The city lay silent as though nothing had happened. Tai's blood seemed to burn his veins and nerves as his eyes returned to the glowing window. The sight was not Sora's delicate figure. It was leering and dark. It was someone else entirely.

  
_Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie_

Tai didn't bother to put together the pieces; his feet carried him like the wind to Sora's door.

It was open.

There was something dark deeply staining the floor. 

It led in a trail down the hall.

__

  
He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom   
  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal   


Matt's cell phone vibrated on T.K.'s belt. Unable to hear the voice through his brother's performance, he answered it and plugged up one ear.

"Shitshitshit, it's everywhere-no- get over here—SHIT—called 911, it—she's—dammit, Matt, now—". 

"Tai? What the hell happened?"

"TK? Sora's—she's broken—I'll be here, hurry—get Matt—"

There was a soft thump as the phone was dropped. TK could here more violent swearing in the background.

__

  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could feel your salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations  
  
  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie   
  
Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom   
  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal   
  
Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom   
  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
you OK, Annie   


Matt wiped the sweat from his forehead and let his fingers relax. That song always left him feeling exhausted, physically and mentally.

TK stood offstage, waving frantically, then ran out and shouted something in Matt's ear.

His guitar fell forgotten to the floor.


End file.
